Anecdotes poudlardiennes
by the-Nutt
Summary: Ou comment se déroulent les éprouvantes journées de notre très cher corps enseignant, trop souvent passé à la trappe ? Recueil de drabbles.
1. 01  Problème de fuite ?

Disclaimer : Tout à JK Rowling, gloire à JK Rowling - qui a l'amabilité de nous laisser librement torturer ces personnageas adorés.

Rating : PG

Personnage : Minerva MacGonagall center.

Note de l'auteur : il s'agit de mes premiers drabbles - et je me vois dans l'obligation de remarquer que je suis incapable d'écrire quelque chose en 100 mots, mais bon...

Remerciements : A Septentrion et Benebu dont les écrits m'ont grandement inspirés

* * *

**I**

En tant que sous-directrice de la célèbre école de sorcellerie, Minerva se voit déléguer la lourde tâche de gérer les finances du château – ce qui n'est pas chose simple, il faut le croire.

Justement, ce matin-là, Minerva est contrariée : dans son bureau du premier étage, elle soupire. Ce mois-ci, les caisses sont vides. Il ne reste plus rien. Pas le moindre petit gallion égaré dans un coin de l'immense coffre de Hogwart. Rien. Mais le plus agaçant dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle ne comprend toujours pas d'où provient la fuite. L'école finirait peut-être par fermer…

Elle ouvre son tiroir et en ressort une petite montagne de parchemins en continuant de soupirer. Rien d'anormal dans les factures à priori : budget pour l'entretien des locaux et du matériel de Quidditch, fonds pour les elfes de maisons, salaires du corps enseignant, Honeyduke, budget pour la bibli… Honeyduke ?

« ALBUS ! »


	2. 02  De la ruse d'Albus Dumbledore

Disclaimer : Tout à JK Rowling, gloire à JK Rowling - qui a l'amabilité de nous laisser librement torturer ces personnageas adorés.

Rating : PG

Personnages : Minerva Macgonagall & Albus Dumbledore (je vous fais grâce des autres prénoms ).

* * *

**II**

« Albus, une petite discussion s'impose, il me semble. »

Le directeur de Poudlard fit la moue. La porte du bureau était encore entrouverte, peut-être que s'il se glissait discrètement jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce… Ah, raté ! Minerva était beaucoup trop vigilante pour se laisser berner, et c'est avec un froncement de sourcil à en faire pâlir le Baron Sanglant qu'elle se plaça, menaçante, devant l'entrée.

« Ecoutez, Albus, vous être trop coulant avec vos élèves. Beaucoup trop. Aujourd'hui encore vous avez dispensé les jumeaux Weasley d'une retenue. La troisième ce trimestre, tout de même.

- C'est qu'ils sont si drôles ! Avoua-t-il en effleurant du bout de sa baguette la surface impeccablement lisse de la pensine. Il n'y a pas de mal à s'amuser un peu. Saviez-vous que le rire a des vertus curatives ?

- Je trouve qu'enfermez ce pauvre Argus dans un placard truffé de Bombabouses est d'une drôlerie particulièrement douteuse. Ce qu'il leur faut Albus c'est de la fermeté, bon sang !

- Vous aimez les hommes despotiques ? Je ne vous savais pas ce petit penchant pour la soumission, Minerva.

La porte claqua aussitôt, laissant le directeur rieur se délecter de l'impressionnante teinte cramoisie qu'avaient prise les joues de sa collègue avant de disparaître. Il mordit joyeusement dans une Patacitrouille. C'était vraiment trop simple.


	3. 03  L'infirmerie

Disclaimer : Tout à JK Rowling, gloire à JK Rowling - qui a l'amabilité de nous laisser librement torturer ces personnageas adorés.

Rating : PG

Personnages : Minerva Macgonagall center.

* * *

**III**

« Paraît que le directeur à passé la nuit à l'infirmerie. Et pas pour se faire soigner un ongle incarné, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Vraiment ? Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

- Peeves le raconte à qui veux l'entendre et je te fais grâce des détails…

- Que faites vous ici, mesdemoiselles ? »

L'effrayante silhouette de MacGonagall apparaît, diaphane, comme sortie de nulle part.

« Je, enfin nous…

- Il s'agissait d'une question purement rhétorique. Sortez, maintenant, il fait un temps de rêve dehors. Aller, ça vous évitera de dire des absurdités aussi grosses qu'un Magyar à pointes. »

Minerva opina gravement du chef. Décidemment, les élèves ne savaient vraiment plus quoi inventer pour s'occuper. Consternée, elle se décida à regagner son bureau… non sans un bref détour par l'infirmerie. Simplement histoire de rendre visite aux blessés du jour, évidemment. Une sous-directrice consciencieuse s'inquiète toujours de la santé de ses élèves, c'est bien connu.


	4. 04  L'autre grand ténébreux

Discalimer : Tout provient de la fructueuse imagination de JKR.

Disclaimer : PG

Personnage : Filius Flitwick center (& Snape et le professeur Sinistra en special guests)**  
**

* * *

**IV **

1er Septembre 1981.

C'était un homme plutôt grand – trop même, aux yeux de Filius – au teint maladif, et au regard aussi glacial que la brise qui balayait le parc de Hogwart ce soir-là. Il avait traversé la Grande Salle à pas de géant, enveloppé dans sa cape de cuir, le visage en partie dissimulé derrière l'épais rideau de cheveux sombres qui effleurait ses épaules osseuses. Arrivée à la table du fond, qu'il balaya d'un regard las, il se contenta d'adresser un hochement de tête dédaigneux au Directeur.

« Pas commode, le nouveau professeur de potion, hein Aurora ? Murmura le petit potelé Flitwick du haut de sa pile de livres, en flanquant à sa collègue un coup de coude discret.  
- Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point vous avez raison. »

Depuis ce soir-là, Filius prend toujours la place du bout à la table des professeurs. Les grands ténébreux sadiques qui s'assoient à vos côtés alors que vous vous trouvez justement en train de jaser sur eux, va pour une fois. Sûrement pas deux…


	5. 05  Narcisse

Disclaimer : Tout à JK Rowling, gloire à JK Rowling - qui a l'amabilité de nous laisser librement torturer ces personnageas adorés.

Rating : PG

Personnage : Lockhart center. 

* * *

**V**

« Oh… Salut Gilderoy ! Je me rendais en salle des professeurs quand j'ai vu ce ma-gni-fi-que sourire éclairer le couloir. Suis-je bête, j'aurais du me douter que c'était toi. C'est vrai, quoi. Des sorciers aussi affriolant que le beau Lockhart, ça se compte sur… un seul doigt. Ah, ah, ah ! Et ta robe… Ce bleu myosotis, qui met en avant et tes yeux et ton teint laiteux… quel goût ! Quelle élégance ! Merlin m'en soit témoin : ça me fiche des frissons sur tout le corps… Bref, je vois que tu es pressé, alors je te dis à ce soir ! »

Le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, planté devant son miroir, adresse un dernier clin d'œil aguicheur à son reflet.

Ca y est, la journée peut enfin commencer.


End file.
